twilight_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arcanist Class
The Arcanist Arcanists are interested in how the universe works under the hood, whether it is magic, physics, time travel or inter-dimensional navigation. They love to learn and explore, trying to find how the how and the why in everything. The Arcanists have been responsible for most of the great advancements in technology throughout the ages. The Arcanist can, with skill, learn to create and navigate a Time machine. Major Stat: INT Minor Stat: PER, WIL The Arcanist class Consists of 3 subclasses: The Warlock/Witch, The Mentalist, and The Tinkerer. Mentalist These Arcanists are interested in how the mind can be used to propel attacks and manipulate reality Tinkerer These are the people most interested in harnessing the arcane forces into devices. They can delve into robotics to create machines to do their dirty work. Warlock/Witch Masters of the arcane, this is the most attack oriented tree in the Arcanist class. Time Machine Ability Create Time Device The Arcanist can pack their knowledge of time and space travel into a device to allow portable movement. 1 Pt. Device can move 25 years but remain in same spot 2 Device can travel 25 years and 100 miles 3 Device can travel 100 years and 1000 miles 4 Device can travel 1000 years and 2000 Miles When this talent is filled, the Arcanist can then, with a combination of skills contributed by the rest of the party, create a time machine. Min Attribute: INT 80, WIL 70 Counter: Average of INT, WIL Prerequisite Skill: Time Jump MP: 25 ' ' Passive Detect Magic The Arcanist can sense the presence of magic in a 1’ area. This is a single point spell. Min Attribute: INT 60, WIL 50 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 Base Arcanist Abilities Zap Deals a 1d3 and burn the target for an additional 1 point of damage for 2 rounds Min: '''55 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None cast time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: None '''Weak Telekinesis The Arcanist has can move an object up to 20 lbs. with their mind. Each point adds 5 lbs. to the maximum weight. Min Attribute: INT 55 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''Distance: 6’ MP: 5 Blur The Arcanist casts arcane energy to make them harder to hit. The first point decreases AR by 5. Each point after that decreases it by 1. Lasts 2 rounds. Min Attribute: INT 60, WIL 50 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: '''5 Mentalist Tree '''Strong Telekinesis The Arcanist has can move an object equal to their INT for strength on the encumbrance chart. This is a single point talent. Min Attribute: INT 65 WIL 55'' '' Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Weak Telekinesis.'' Requires 4 points in Weak Telekinesis'' Change Self The Arcanist can change minor features on their body. Each change last 20 minutes. Each point adds 10 minutes to the time. 1pt. Skin or eye color 2 Hair, teeth and nails/digits 3 Limb length and density 4 General Density and # of limbs Min Attribute: INT 70 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Genetics Cast Time: '''2 Rounds '''MP: 20 Conjure Elemental The Arcanist can summon an elemental from another plane to do their bidding for 30 min or dismissed (or killed) 1pt. Air Elemental (25 HP, 35 AR, To Hit: 45, Dmg 1d10) 2 Water Elemental (30 HP, 35 AR, To Hit 40, Dmg 1d10 + 2) 3 Earth Elemental (40 HP, 30 AR, To Hit 40, Dmg 1d10) 4 Fire Elemental (35 HP, 35 AR, To hit 40, Dmg 1d10+1d6 burning) 'Min Attribute:' INT 70, WIL 60 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Fireball Cast Time: '''2 Rounds '''MP: 20 Hourglass The Arcanist can bend time (affecting only the caster) to move events backward, removing any actions or effects that took place during that time. This talent can only be used once/hour. Each point allows time to be spun back 1 turn Min Attribute: INT 75 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''2 Rounds '''MP: '''25 '''Psi-Blade The Arcanist has can Blast a targets mind with a ‘blade’ of psychic energy, causing 1-10 points of damage and lowering the targets INT by 5 for 2 rounds. Each point spent will increase damage by 5 and decrease INT by 2. Min Attribute: INT 75, WIL 65 Counter: Spell/Acts as ranged attack Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''Distance: 15’ MP: 10 Sense Life The Arcanist is able to sense life forms within a 10’ radius. Each point adds 10’ to the total area Min Attribute: INT 75, PER 55 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Observation Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 5 See Invisibility The Arcanist can detect invisible objects and beings (assuming human sight) Min Attribute: INT 75, PER 60 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Observation Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 10 Eidetic Memory The Arcanist can remember events and can recall other aspects of the event including sensory information that is visual, auditory, tactile, gustatory, and olfactory, as well as other dimensions This is a single point talent Min Attribute: INT 75, PER 60 Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: Memorize Enhance Ability The Arcanist can increase an ability score by 5 points for 5 rounds. Each point adds 2 rounds to the time and 2 points to the score. Min Attribute: INT 70, WIL 70 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Change Self Cast Time: '''2 Rounds '''Range: Touch MP: 25 Read Mind The Arcanist has can read the foremost thoughts in a targets mind, but must have time to concentrate, causing a -5 to their spell success roll. Min Attribute: INT 75, WIL 60 Counter: Spell /Targets WIL Prerequisite Skill: Strong Telekinesis.'' Requires 4 points in Strong Telekinesis Cast Time: 2 rounds '''Distance: Touch MP: 10 Alter Time Rate The Arcanist can alter the time rate for themselves allowing them to move or attack at double speed. This effect lasts 5 rounds and is a single point talent. Min Attribute: '''INT 80, WIL 70. Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''Hour Glass Cast Time: '''2 Rounds' Range: Self MP: 20 Tinkerer Tree '''Flying Device The Arcanist can lift their body 6’ in the air and move in a horizontal direction. Each point after the first allows 2 additional people to be affected by the spell Min Attribute: INT 65 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Freedom of Movement Cast Time: '''2 rounds '''MP: 15 Arcane Genetics ''' The Arcanist has performed studies in the field of Genetics and adds +5 HP to all heals. This is a single point talent. '''Min Attribute: INT 70 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None Light The Arcanist can generate a light, either on an object or on their body, that will illuminate an 8’ radius for 4 rounds. Each point extends the radius by 2’ and adds 2 rounds to the duration. Min Attribute: WIL 55 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant MP: 5 '''Advanced Repair the Arcanist can repair complex machinery and electronics from different eras This is a single point skill. Min Attribute: INT 70, WIL 70 Counter: INT Prerequisite Skill: Engineering Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 10 Linguistics ''' Linguistics is the scientific study of language and allows the Arcanist to guess and learn languages at a rapid rate. 1 pt. Allows dissemination of languages based on their species (all human, for example) regardless of era. 2 allow dissemination of home-era alien languages. 3 allow the Arcanist to become relatively fluent in any language after some exposure 4 there is a roll against INT that the Arcanist already knows the language. '''Min Attribute: INT 70, WIL 60 Counter: INT Prerequisite Skill: None Arcane Robotics The Arcanist takes one round to make a robot/drone/machine of their choosing that, afterwards, fires a rank 1 ability that is predetermined by the Arcanist themselves. Then the robot/drone/machine will fire this rank 1 ability every round at the Arcanists target as well. In essence giving an extra attack. Each rank of this ability gives another robot/drone/machine that the Arcanist can have out during one fight; and at rank 4 they may have one of these machines will them at all times. Min Attribute: '''INT 70, WIL 60 '''Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: None Distance: '''~1ft '''MP: 5 Open The Arcanist has the ability to open simply locked items, regardless of era. Each point allows 1 more level of lock difficulty to be opened Min Attribute: '''INT 70, WIL 60 '''Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Distance: '''Touch '''MP: 5 Water Breathing The Arcanist can breathe underwater for 5 rounds. Each point adds 2 rounds to the time. Min Attribute: INT 75 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 True Seeing The Arcanist can see through all illusions and cloaking. This is a single point talent Min Attribute: INT 75, PER 55 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: See invisibility Cast Time: '''1 Round '''Distance: 15’ MP: 15 Teleport The Arcanist can move in a horizontal direction for 200 yards. They can pass through objects, but cannot land in them, or the spell will fail. Each point after the first allows 2 additional people to be teleported Min Attribute: INT 75, WIL 65 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''2 rounds '''MP: 20 Time Jump The Arcanist can bend time to move events backward or forward, and can travel 15’ in any direction as long as there are no obstructions. This talent can only be used once/hour. Each point allows time to be spun backward or forward 1 turn and increases move distance by 15’ Min Attribute: INT 80, WIL 80 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Teleport Cast Time: '''2 rounds '''MP: '''25 Warlock/Witch Tree '''Fireball The Arcanist can create a ball of fire and hurl it at a target, causing 1-10 points of burn damage and 3 additional points each round for 3 rounds thereafter. Each point adds +5 to the damage and +1 to the burn damage Min Attribute: INT 65 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''Distance: '''15’ '''MP: '''15 '''Clumsiness The Arcanist casts arcane energy to make the target trip and lose an opportunity to strike (if in combat) Each point gives a -5 resist roll for WIL. Min Attribute: INT 65, WIL 55 Counter: Spell / target AGI Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: '''5 '''Slow The Arcanist casts arcane energy to make the target slow to half speed, allowing half movement and forcing attacks to occur every other round. Each point adds 2 rounds to the spell Min Attribute: INT 65, WIL 55 Counter: Spell / Targets WIL Animate Dead The Arcanist can create an Animus from a corpse that will last and follow the Arcanists orders for 5 rounds. The corpse will operate at 50% of all of the stats it possessed while living. Each point adds 2 rounds to the time and removes 5% from the stat penalty. Min Attribute: INT 70, WIL 60. Counter: Spell / Targets WIL – 10% Prerequisite Skill: Change Self, Enhance Ability (Requires 4 points in each) 'Cast Time: '''2 Rounds '''Range': Touch MP: 30 Nauseate The Arcanist causes the target to be nauseated for 1 round per point of talent points spent. This causes the target to it with -10 to hit and half damage. Min Attribute: INT 70, WILL 65 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 5 Range: '''5 feet '''Blindness The target is blinded for 1 round, causing a -10 to hit. Each point increases the rounds by 1 and the to hit penalty by 5. Min Attribute: INT 70 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Change Direction Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 5 Range: 5’ Hypnosis ''' The Arcanist has the ability to place a subject into a highly suggestive state. Each point spent decreases the targets WIL by 5. '''Min Attribute: INT 70, WIL 65 Counter: Spell /Target WIL Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 round '''Range: 6’ MP: 5 Ice Shield The Arcanist creates an ice shield out of the moisture in the air which moves along with the caster. The shield has an AC of 35 and 60 hp. Each point adds 2 rounds to the spell Min Attribute: INT 70 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Immobilize Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 15 Lightning Bolt The Arcanist can generate a bolt of electricity to overload a circuit or target an enemy. If targeted, the arc will cause 2-20 points of damage and 5 additional points of burn damage each round for 3 rounds. Each point adds +5 to the damage and +1 to the burn damage Min Attribute: INT 75, WIL 65 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Light Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 20 Distance: 20’ Immobilize The Arcanist binds the target for 3 rounds within an energy field. No movement of any type is allowed. Each point adds 2 rounds to the spell. Min Attribute: INT 75, WILL 65 Counter: Spell / Targets WIL Prerequisite Skill: Slow Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 10 Raise Wall The Arcanist is able to take whatever the flooring is, and creates a 6’ x 3’ wall. This wall is magically fortified and has a base of 50 HP Each point after the first gives an additional 5 HP Min Attribute: INT 75, WILL 70 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 10 Ultimate Arcanist Abilities These are higher level abilities that join all the trees back together. Create Fire The PC can create fire with no fuel. The area of effect is up to 4 feet. This is real fire and will ignite flammable objects. This is a single point talent Min Attribute: INT 75, WILL 70 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: Fireball Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 Paralyze Limb The caster must strike the subject on a limb ''to trigger this spell (hits elsewhere have no effect). Armor does not protect. If the will roll fails, the subject’s limb is paralyzed; it is considered crippled for one minute. Each point subtracts 5 from the targets WIL roll. '''Min Attribute:' INT 75, WILL 75 Counter: Spell/ Targets WILL Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: 1 round Distance: '''Touch '''MP: '''10 '''Freedom of Movement This is a direct counter to any movement impairing spells. Each point gives a +5% to counter the WIL of the being who cast the spell. At 4 points, simple physical bonds (I.e. Ropes) can be broke as well. Min Attribute: INT 75, WIL 75 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''Range: 5’ MP: 5 Skilled Casting The Arcanist has mastered the arcane powers that are necessary to cast a spell. They get a +2 to succeed in their spell roll and all spells that have a mana cost now cost 5 points less. Min Attribute: INT 75, WIL 75, PER 65 Prerequisite Skill: 4 points in Restore Mana Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: '''5 (not subject to decrease from the skill) '''Restore Mana The Arcanist can restore MP to another individual or themselves. Each point allows 1d6 mana to be restored Min Attribute: INT 75, Will 75 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None'' ''Cast Time: '''1 Rounds '''Range: Touch